BackTrack
by Roseheart11
Summary: When Yuuki wished she could go back to being a human, what happens when her wish is granted? Yuuki is teleported back into the past! Will she stay or will she go? Can she change the future by changing the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its awesome characters~!**

Yuuki POV

I glared at the game set in front me. Really what was i supposed to do? This is definetally a violent game...

" Will you hurry up and lose?"

"Hey! Chess is a game of time man!"

Yep, that's right, I'd been cruelly tortured into playing chess. Even worse I was facing probally the _best _ player in existance. Kaname. Come to think of it I really don't know why i agreed to this at all. Basically I'd made a deal with Aido that if I won against Kaname playing chess he would let me have a week off of studying . How am i supposed to decline that? Tell me how, cruel, evil, world. Oh, and no! It gets even worse, if I lose I have to call Aido 'master'. UNFAIR!

"Pffft... Please there's no place for you to you're king. You. Lost."

He's wrong i can still move my king to that spot over there! I can't believe they didnt notice that! Trying to mask my emotions i looked at Kaname. His face was as stoic as ever. Some thing flashed in his eyes, something like, amusment? It was gone to fast for me to decipher the meaning. Must've been a trick of I could change my mind I moved my king.

"Checkmate."

No way! I LOST! HOW? WHY? Aido was never going to let this go! Maybe he'd give me a break? Looking over at him I saw his shoulder's were shaking. Laughing at me. Standing up I flipped the chess board over making it slam onto the floor with a nasty thud. All the peices went airborne like they'd been shot out of a cannon.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET THIS I DONT NEED TO TAKE THIS! CHESS IS FOR LONLY PEOPLE!_ IM NOT LONELY!"_

"Yuuki, was it necessary to break the chess boared?"

I cannot believe this dude! He could at least _pretend_ to be mad. Kaname and his infamous poker face! We weren't even playing poker! What the frek' man?

" Go to walmart and buy a new one!"

Deciding I'd had enough of it I stomped out to my room. Closing the door to my room i slid down the wall into a position with my back against the wall and my chin on my knees. It wasn't really that I was mad about the chess game or the bet. Lately I'd been seriously SD. Stressed and Depressed. All I ever do is stay in this cellar of a house and STUDY. Not to mention that soon I'll have to meet the 'vampire society.' That meant lessons on end about ettiquete, and 'lady-like manners.' What the hell does that even mean?

Things were so much easier when i didn't know anything. I wish I was human again. Closing my eyes I tried to block out all the worries and fears whispering and catopaulting through my mind. I want to be human! That's when I felt it. Something is wrong. Opening my eyes i looked around everything was as it should be. Sighing i shook my head. How stupid it's not like anything can even_ find-_ something cold gripped my leg. Looking down I choked on a scream. The floor was gone.

In it's place was a pitch black void of absolute nothingness. Well unless you count the arms grabbing my leg and dragging me!Closer and closer, I was being dragged down into nothing. Flailing my arms in a deperate attempt I tried to grab on to anything there. Nothing my entire room matched the black whole I was being sucked into. Looking down I saw more and more hungry claw like hands reaching towards me grabbing and clawing at me. This must be it. Am I going to die now? My eyes pricked and my throat burned, i didn't even bother to fight the tears that fell down my face.

I dont want to die this way! My natural instincts kicked in, opeing my eyes again i opened my mouth to scream. Something from behind me grabbed around my face completely smothering all my senses. Black nothingness. Nothingness that was everything.

Brilliant colors sorounded me. Colors I'd never seen before in a beutiful array of objects, i'd never seen before.

_Where am I?_

I'm not really expecting an answer. Who's gonna answer me the colors? A voice responded, it's voice gruff and bone-chilling.

_**You wanted to be human again...**_

_Am I dead?_

_**Human...**_

_What does the even mean?_

I waited, nothing. exasperated i gave up looking around I was still in that world where nothing exist. I'd rather be dead than here.

"HELP ME!"

Nothing. This is getting creepy. Involuntarily I shivered.

_**Human...**_

The last word i heard before the 'floor', if you could call it that. Fell from underneath me. Falling, and Falling, down ,and down. I closed my eyes i give up. Suddenly solid ground appeared again and i found my self standing upright and steady. Seeing it was safe i opened my eyes. Bloodthirsty scarlet eyes stared hungrily at me. My body reacted before my mind could and backing away form the level E I took out Level E's maniac face stared at me with a mixture of shock and fear. Not giving it time to react I rose Artemis high in the air and brought it down. Since the Level E was still so close to me Artemis whistled thorugh the air before peircing perfectly into the Level E's chest.

"Terminated." (A/N T.T i completely ruined the atmosphere but I have ALWAYS wanted to say that! XD)

Instantly the Level E turned into nothing more than a pile of dust and ash. What the hell was that? I was wactually pretty late to react to my situation i mean if I had really wanted to kill the Level E I didn't_ have_ to take out Artemis. Not to mention the fact that Artemis felt to heavy. What the hell? Since when has Artemis been heavy? Gah, i'll think about it later. Looking around I registered my situation. I was in a dark alley with graffiti everywhere. The vile smell of rubbish and dead mice filled the air.

_Snap!_

Whirling around I pressed Artemis dangerously close to the man who had snuck up behind me. All-too-familiar lavender eyes stared back at me. The lilac orbs were filled only with concern.

"Z-Zero?"

**Wooooooooooooooooo! Thats the first chapter! Omg where is Yuuki? Seriously people SHES IN DA PAST! oh but you already know that! HMMM... i wonder if shes a human or a vampire? Pfftt its pretty obvious! I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess what part of the PAST shes in!**

**Please Review! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Vampire Kight~!**

"Z-zero?"

"Yuuki, are you alright? What happened to the Artemis rod..?"

Was he serious? No, he couldn't be serious... Am I alright? How can he ask me that when the last time I saw him he promised he would kill me the next time he saw me... Now don't get me wrong i'm honestly happy I can see him again. Just not like this. I'm in a weird dark alley, my head is _killing_ me, and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? One minute I'm at my home with Onii-sama and now I'm in a dark alley? Oh my god that sounded so cliche.

" What do you mean? I'm fine." I could tell he didn't believe me.

" Alright. But why are you carrying a scythe?"

"Zero, where the hell have you been man? It's been a scythe for a year now."

My mind does_ not_ think right. Please excuse me for repeating this. Let my idiot brain think for a second. I am in a random dark alley where _anything_ could happen. With my supposed 'enemy'. I'm extremely exhausted and weak. Know what this means? It mean i'm going to die young! Looking away from Zero's intense gaze I stumbled backwards. Fear must have been clear on my face because Zero looked extremely hurt. Well he kinda had it coming I mean he tells me hates what I am and makes me feel terrible for my existance... Woah if I keep this up I'll end up killing myself.. Well unless Zero decides TO KILL ME LIKE RIGHT NOW. I was about to make a run for it when I felt _another _person behind me. Wonderful I'm being ambushed. Don't you love facing death? Note the sarcasm people.

Whirling around I pointed Artemis at the shadowy figures. Whhoo I'm on a roll. With all this spining I'm doing I probally look like a walkin' talkin' hurricane. Looking closer I realized the two figures looked familiar. One was a blond-haired teenager with emerald colered eyes, he was looking down at the dust that was now the only thing left of the now dead Level E vampire. The teen standing next to him had a slightly annoyed and bored expression in his saphire eyes. I would recongize that blank face anywhere. Senri Shiki, the blond, Takuma Ichijo. Hey where the hell had he been this whole year?

" Hey, Ichijo-sempai where have you been all this time?"

" At Cross Academy of course. I don't understand where you're going with this, Yuuki-chan" Wow, been along time since i heard that. Everyone calls me 'Yuuki-_sama_' Wait Cross Academy what the...? Why would he be at the school? The Night Class ceased to exist a year ago, so why...? Before I could ask him what he meant Zero picked me up slung me over his shoulder.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

" You look tired so I doubt you can walk back to the Academy."

" Why would I want to go there?"

" Yuuki, are you ok? We go to school there. Did you hit you're head?"

" This is a cruel joke!"

I started kicking and flailing my arms, but to no avail his grip seemed to tighten as he made his way to what was probally the Academy. Giving up on my hopeless struggling I looked up. Takuma was following us dragging along a very lazy and reluctant Shiki. Looking at my surroundings I racked my head for where I've seen this place before. Ah! That's right this is the main town square! (A/N No idea what it's called cause they didn't say in the manga...) Looking at the bags Zero was carrying and our location I feel like i'm missing something... Deja vu`? Feeling an ache in my arm I lifted it up and looked at it. On my elbow it looked as though i'd been minorly scratched. Did I get attacked by a Hunter's weapon? If it's not healed that must be it. But this is just a little scratch surely it should be healed by now. Inspecting the sratch I sniffed it. Nothing.

No smell. I couldn't smell anything. I mean yes, I can smell but I can't smell my blood. How did I not notice this? When I killed that Level E just now I didn't smell his blood when I stabbed him with Artemis. And... I'm so close to Zero right now I can hear his faint heartbeat... And yet, I don't feel any thirst for his blood... Something -again- is wrong. Even thought I hate myself for it I'm always thirsting for his blood and yet now when he's right here I don't feel anything. This is too much. Closing my eyes I fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh, who is hitting my head with a jack hammer? My head feels like it's going to explode. I was thinking that maybe if I hit my head a few times it'll stop the pain in my head that I was feeling, when i heard a familiar velvet-like voice.

" Yuuki, are you awake?"

Ah... How long has it been since I heard that voice...? A century? No, it just feels like that. Suddenly the memories of what happened slammed back into me. I'd been playing chess and sadly lost... Then I'd... passed out? And found myself in a dark alley with a Level E... Abruptly sitting up I looked around. I was laying on a couch, in a living room. Sitting on a chair next to me was Kaname, a book in his lap, one day I need to figure out what the hell he's always reading... Leaning against the wall was Zero looking as lazy and casual as he always is, his eyes gave him away though as he was watching me like a hawk, he made it look as though I was gonna jump and run any minute... Which I was actaully thinking about doing...

" Where am I?"

" You're in the headmaster's house." (A/N sorry I dont no what to call it...)

" Then where's-"

Before I could finish a certain blond haired man wearing a pink frilly apron pranced into the room. He took one look at me before he ran over and started squeezing me to death. He sobbed dramatically.

" Yuuki! I was so worried~!"

Struggling to breathe I tried to use my pureblood powers to push the headmaster off of me. I do so have pureblood powers! I just... Miss... Placed... them ... T^T It didn't work. I was still being hugged to death and I could practically _feel_ my face turning blue. Suddenly by some miracle of god the crazy man was yanked away from me. Coughing a couple times, I caught my breath. While Zero, and the Headmaster had their little squabble, I tried to figure what the hell was going on. It'd become a habit of my mine to twirl my hair when I was thinking ever since it grew so long. I picked up one of my short strands of hair and twirled it in my fingers absentmindedly. Wait short hair? What the? Praying it wasn't true I dug my hands into my hair. My SHORT hair!

" MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

NO! This can't be! My beautiful long hair! It's gone! Who would- Ruka... Dammit! I can't believe she tried this again! Didn't she learn her lesson the first time? And how did i let this happen? Is it possible for purebloods to have heart attacks? How about PANIC ATTACKS? I'm pretty sure I'm having a panic attack. While I was trying to catch my breathe I heard a noise that sounded like a Donkey dying... Oh, wait that's me... I felt someones hands on my shoulders.

" Yuuki, are you alright?"

It was Zero. The man who _promised_ to kill me. No not threat, or tell me, _promise_ to kill me.

" No! I don't want to die yet! I'm so sorry Zero! Please DONT KILL ME!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

" He's gonna kill me!" I started to run around in circles saying the same thing over and over. Might I remind you I am recvoering from shock ok? When someone tells you there gonna kill you, it kinda makes you a _little_ on edge! Unfortunatley for me luck really hates me. While I was running around the room screaming I had failed to notice my shoelace was untied. So i ended up tripping and falling into Kaname's arms. How weird it's like he always suspects i'm gonna fall at any moment and he's prepared. Maybe he's pshycic? . Maybe that's how he always knows what I'm about to do? Unless...!

"Onii-sama You're a stalker aren't you? That's it I found your secret!"

" Yuuki, are you sure your okay?"

" I'm fine.. I just want to know what I'm doing here..."

" Yuuki you live here, of course your at Cross Academy."

I looked at him before my mind registered exacally what he had just said. Was i supposed to scream or laugh? I chose the latter.

" Pfft! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously where's the hidden camera?" I wiped tears out of my eyes.

" There are no hidden cameras, Yuuki." So calm...

" Onii-sama you can't be serious. Look I'm sorry for breaking the chess board just stop this joke it's not that funny anymore."

" What chess board?"

Oh, this is not happening it's just dream. Right? This isn't possible. Suddenly my mind started to play connect the dots. I don't have any bloodlust, I'm weak, my hair is short. Praying it wasn't true I pulled my upper lip up and used my index finger to feel where my fangs used to be. That's right _'used to be'_ as in, there gone. Could it be...? No, this isn't possible!

_ Then how do you explain what's happening?_ A cruel voice cooed in my mind. There's still hope! Looking at a vase I focused all my anger on it. Not even a crack. The flowers didn't wither either, nor did they burst into flames. They should've, I learned anger can make things burn up with pureblood anger ... Cooking sucks for purebloods... Poor kicthen... Get mad at one failure and it's like a bomb...

"Yuuki, do you hate flowers or something? That's quite a glare you're giving them..." I looked at Zero.

" Am I human?" He looked confused.

" Of course, you've _always_ been human, Yuuki..."

Always? Yeah, for like ten years... So there it is I'm human... But, how? And that really doesn't explain what I'm doing here. Looking at the other three people in the room my head started to whirl. They seriously need to stop staring at me. Zero was looking at me like I'd lost my mind while Kaname's face stayed as impassive as ever, concern flashing in his eyes. The Headmaster, or 'Daddy' as he made me call him, was strangely serious the light reflecting in his glasses. Really, I'm getting tempted to buy glasses... Wait how am I human? More like why.

" Seriously,this isn't funny."

" We're not trying to be funny Yuuki. I think you need to sit down you're acting strange..." I backed away from Zero as he took a step closer to me.

" _I'm_ acting strange? Do you even _know_ what you're saying?"

" Calm down. You're getting kinda scary..."

They seriously expect me to believe this? I hope they realize this joke is _very_ annoying. They probally _want _me to go crazy over this. Ha! I won't give them that satisfaction. Alright then i'll play along... Hiding my triumph I put a smile on my face.

" You know what? I'm sorry but I'm perfectly fine now, just a little dizzy after what happened!"

" Alright, if you say so..."

" Um, Zero do you by any chance have a twin brother named Ichiru?"

" Well, I used to but he died that night..." His face looked pained, and I istantly regretted asking. But I'm getting a hunch...

" Ahh.." What's going on?

" Wait I never told you his name, so how did you know?"

" Because I'm pshycic..." o.0 Before he could answer I turned to Kaname. Time to prove my theory.

" Eh? Kaname why are you here?"

" I heard you'd been attacked so I came over. Also Ichijou wanted me to tell you that he wants you to go to a little party he's having."

Now, I dont not know how, or why, but I have been sucked into the past. ( A/N Took you long enough *sigh*)

" You shouldn't be accompanying me to the night section with attack in mind!" I scolded Zero as he loaded the Bloody Rose gun. (A/N You thought I was gonna end the chapter didn't you?)

" Really you don't have to come I won't get into trouble..."

He looked at me with mockery in his face. We were on our way to what was probally Ichijou's birthday party if I remember right... Since I did want this I've decided I'm going to _enjoy_ being here and worry about stuff some other day. Seriously if you could fix all you're mistakes in the past you'd do the same thing... I shivered as a cold breeze danced by making the forest look even more deadly. I tensed as I sensed another precense close and the sound of rustling grass and trees that weren't natural. I new Zero sensed it to because his shoulders tensed and his face became strained. Taking out Artemis I held it in front of me. I was relieved when I was realized it was just Aido and Kain.

" Woah! Watch it!"

Aidou's head was trapped in between Artemis' blade and the pole. ( A/N just imagine the manga scene just with Yuuki holding the scythe, then you'll understand.)

" Ah, sorry." Putting away my weapon I started to skip off. When I realized that they were hesitating I turned back. " Well? Aren't you guys here to lead the way?" Sighing they complied and started to walk with me. I was stil a little disoriented so the memories of what was going to happen were blurry. Being sucked into like different dementions is a little freaky. When we reached the huge gathering of noble vampire's I glanced around wearily. The noble vampires here were the ones in vampire society who soley wanted the delicous blood from their 'bleoved' purebloods. Remembering this I instantly felt wary and tense around them. The way they acted in public was far different from the way they acted among their own kin. Of course there were people who were loyal to Kaname completely and never changed no matter what happened. Thinking that made me stare at Aidou, yes some people are really very loyal aren't they?

" Why are you staring at me?"

" It's nothing. No reason." Before he could question me a overly-excited voice spoke from ahead of us.

" Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun! You came! Tonight is my birthday party!"

Looking at Takuma I seriously wonder if he's a vampire at all, let alone related to that old man Ichiou. (A/N I don't like that dude so if I mis-spelled then... Meh)_ Takuma's like his own kind of being..._ The blond vampire was pratically radiating sparkles and happiness. If that's even possible. While everyone else was glaring he simply smiled and laughed. Really... Well he might as well enjoy it after all his future isn't exacally _fun_. Alot of pureblood's like to use him, like Rido, and the one holding him hostage, Sara. Poor guy needs to stop befriending purebloods... Ignoring him I looked at the huge cake behind him, that's right before we neverr got to eat the cake, what a waste.

" Ichijou-sempai how old are you?"

" I'm 18 in vampire years, I'm an adult now so for a present I'll accept Yuuki's kiss." (A/N I love that line tottaly smitten XD)

Why not play along? This will all probally end anyway when I wake up. If I wake up. Plus, there are somethings that need to be changed. Not sure what, just _somethings. _Stepping closer to him I stood on my tip-toes till our noses were barely touching.

" Hmmm? Would you like that, Ichijou-sempai?"

Blushing madly he stumbled away from me. Losing his balance in a rush he tripped over his own feet. When he looked at me, shock was clear on his face. What? I can be out-going to... By now we were the center of attention. Well I guess with the host falling over was sure to attract attention. Although it did make me feel uncomfortable with all of them staring at me, I was already used to it. There glares don't affect me. I've gotten a ton of glares from noble vampire's this past year, most of them from Ruka whenever Kaname gave me a good-bye kiss or showed any affection towrds me in public. It was embarrasing, and it did _not_ help when he teased me over it. Shaking out of my reverie I looked at the still flustered Ichijou who was now waving his hands around despersatley begging for attention.

" R-right so you wanted to know about that vampire in town right?"

" Well, not-"

" In vampire society every vampire is on a different rank. You could use a pyramid to desribe-" Blah, blah blah, bla-blah, blabbady, blah.

Deciding it'd be pretty pointless to try and interrupt his speech I tuned him out. Aidou had practically jammed all this society stuff into my head when he 'tutored' me. When I told him that it was more like 'toruture' he'd only given me even harder work to do. Wait, if I'm here in the past, what's happening in the present? Or is there no present future? So many contradictions.

" Yuuki, are you even listening?"

" O-of course I was Zero! They were talking about, Level E's and bloodlust?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

" Well even though I know you're lying you're right that's what Ichijou-sempai has been saying Yuuki."

" Well then! Continue!" Ichijou looked a little hurt that I had been ignoring him but he continued.

" Sometimes an ex-human vampire gone mad would escape the nobles' control and charge into human society." Ah, isn't this when-

" I heard today that there was an 'e-class' roaming outside. Ichijou and Shiki went to hunt him down. Under my orders." Right on cue.

Murming and chattering broke out at the new precense. Kaname was standing next to a pair of steps that led to a platform with a single couch on it overlooking the crowd. It looked so regal , it belonged to medeival times. Wonderful, more lectures. Most of all embarassment when he asks me-

" Yuuki,come sit beside me."

" I-i'm fine-"

" Just sit." So commanding.

Feeling rather trapped I shuffled over to the Victorian couch and sat down next to him. Zero simply looked off at the forest with a completely uninterested expression. Suddenly I was pulled sideways against Kaname with his arm around me.

" The safest place is beside me."

I could feel my blush grow darker and my heart pound louder. Does he have to say that? Especially when he uses that tone like he's lost something extremely important. Well actually he has. Me. Yes, for ten years I made him stay alone in pain while I lived out my 'human' life care-free and happy. When I felt a tense atmosphere I was snapped back into the reality around me.

" Hunting vampires is a vampire hunter's responsibility." Zero's voice sounded genuinly annoyed. Oh, we're already in this part of the conversation?

" Then why did you not kill him?" Zero didn't respond although he looked purely pissed off at Kaname's comment.

" Or is it that you pity him, perhaps?"

In an instant Zero's gun was pointed exactally at Kaname's head. At the same intstant Seiren had appeared out of nowhere and had cut Zero's neck with her nails, a tiny drop dripping down. At the same time all the vampire's positioned themselves into fighting stances, pulling out the hidden weapons they harbored. Really, can they _not_ start a war for once? Like the 'peacemaker' that he was Kaname did not show any anger at Zero's reaction. After all he _had_ been goading him on.

" Seiren it's okay." Everyone was still tense but they shifted out of their fight stance at Kaname's word. Aidou had been silently having a conversation with Ichijou when his voice became loud enough for everyone to hear.

" But don't forget. It's only because..." Enough drama. Seriously. Just. Enough.

" Is because of Kaname's presence that you are all here,right? Because Kaname's a pureblood."

" H-how'd you know what I was going to say?"

" Because Aidou," I leaned forward for dramatic effect. " I can read your mind." o.0

" Pfft! Please! If that's true what am I think about right now?"

" Blood. You're thinking how real blood is better than blood tablets. Especially my blood..." Really, what else do they think about?

" Get out of my head!" He ran like a bat out of hell.

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ How gulliable!"

" Yuuki, I think you broke Aidou..."

" Eh? Lighten up, Kaname, that was hilarious!" :D

" Hmmm..." Kill. Joy. 0:

~ 5 min. later the end is near... :P ~

I'd only been here for a couple of minutes and I feel tortured. I'm litterally choking on the tense atmosphere. But I knew Zero must be feeling even worse. Oh. Crap. What's about to happen won't help his mood. Maybe I can avoid it. I sood up.

" We're leaving, Kaname-senpai." Too late. I heard Ichijou complain to Shiki.

" You cut me, Shiki." I have wonderful timing. So far I haven't changed a thing in the past. Imediatly Zero took off. Leaving me easy pray to a gathering of vampires. _Teenage_ vampires. Gee, thanks man. Now should I go after him. Focusing furiously I tried to remember if I had helped when I chased after him in the past. The memory slammed into me like a wall. Ignoring the shocked looks I ran in the direction Zero had gone in. I ignored it all. The exhaustion in my legs, the pain I felt when I breathed, and my hair whipping at my face. It didn't matter. I had to make it to Zero before _that man_ does. If I'm not there then _that man_ will kill Zero...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Cliffie! I'm SO SORRY for the late update! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter. Especially since I had to like memorize what they say and do in chapter 7 of Vampire Knight, because if you didn't know is where Yuuki has been dragged back into. Hey did any of you read chapter 68 or 69 yet? Was it just me or were you pissed when the Headmaster dude just went and slapped Yuuki across the face? I don't know maybe it's just me...**

**Please Review! No Flames!**


End file.
